happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cuisine Lesson
Cuisine Lesson is a fan made episode made by Zolrac3005. Plot Mime is giving some directions on how to prepare a delicious cuisine. His students are Lemy, Ray, and Toothy. Lemy made a little mess while pouring a glass of chocolate, Ray is mixing his own dough in a bowl, and Toothy, hidden behind a table, pops out and greets with a hello. Mime then shows how to mix the dough in a bowl by demonstrating it in his usual, Mime style. Mime then points to the oven, which has just finished heating the food. A nice scent spreads through the room. Toothy smells it, and as a result, his tail knocks a nearby glass into the floor. Mime's cuisine is revealed to be cookies. Meanwhile, Ray is putting back the glass shards into a bag. Mime shows off his cookies, causing Lemy to be amazed by the cookies' look. Back into Ray's case, he's placing a bag of glass shards next to a bag of sugar on a table. Toothy, who is near the table with the bags, is mixing the ingredients in a bowl. He then looks to his right, looking at the said table. At Mime's place, Lemy managed to eat some cookies and feels delighted by their taste, while Ray seems that he's about to taste some as well. Meanwhile, Toothy is putting the whole sugar from the bag into his bowl. Mime then pretends to eat one of his own cookies. The scene switches to Toothy waiting near a microwave. After the countdown has finished, Toothy picks up his cuisine which is a bread. He then offers Lemy the bread. Meanwhile, Ray is confused about the disappearance of the two bags' contents, but he shrugs, thinking that there's nothing wrong. However, as Lemy eats the bread, glass shards get stuck on his lips. Ray finally noticed that the glass shards are actually used by Toothy. Lemy is then shown choking (possibly because some glass shards get stuck in his throat) and falls dead afterwards. Toothy, feeling uneasy, walks backwards and slips on his own bread. His head lands on a fork, impaling through his eye. The bread flies to Ray, knocking him backwards, pushing Mime in impact. Mime falls down without injury, but his head then gets crushed by his tray. As for Ray, he flies backwards into a gas tube and gets impaled by the gas tap. The gas tube then gets leaked, filling the room with gas. However, the oven is still on and as it finished processing the meal, it explodes, causing the whole house to be destroyed, leaving only corpses on the ground. Meanwhile, Nutty is sitting on a bench sadly. The hazardous bread lands on Nutty. Of course, Nutty gets delighted and begins to eat it. As the closing iris is finished, a crunching sound is heard. Moral Make a Sandwich! Deaths #Lemy dies while chewing glass shards. #Toothy either dies when his head is impaled by a fork or when the building explodes. #Mime's head is crushed by a tray. #Ray's head is impaled by a gas tap. #Nutty possibly dies at the end of the episode while chewing glass shards (debatable and not shown because the screen blacks out). Injuries #Before death: Lemy is impaled by several glass shards. #Toothy is impaled in the head by a fork (if he wasn't killed). #Before death: Ray is knocked out by bread. #Nutty chews glass shards at the end (if he wasn't killed). Goofs *This episode lacks the HTF splash logo during the opening sequence, the opening directly shows the episode's title page then the featured characters' pages. *Toothy has normal buckteeth during the opening sequence. *When Toothy knocked the glass it shatters into 14 pieces but when Ray was putting the shards in the bag it has many shards *A small bread has not enough force to knock a large object like a tree friend (shown when Ray got hit by the bread). *Even though Mime is clearly shown pushed backwards by Ray, he didn't manage to get pushed into the gas tap. Instead, he landed on the floor, as if he merely got knocked. *The oven was still on (during the last scene) even though Mime already baked his cuisine. It might be other tree friends' cuisine that was placed in it off screen then baked. *The characters' buckteeth constantly changes between the old internet episode style and the TV series style. *Unless he was real careful, Ray should have been impaled by the glass shards when putting them in the bag. *In the opening sequence, Nutty's candy faces different directions and is in different places from when he is in the episode itself. *Nutty's starring was more like a Appearance Role. Trivia *After the credits, you'll see Lemy and Ray popping out from the sides of the screen and a sound effect of sticking out tongue is heard. *Nutty's fate is debatable between getting injured and dead. *This episode is no longer available on deviantART due to it, along with the rest of Zolrac3005's gallery, are already deleted by Zolrac himself. Soon, his friend deactivated his account because the real Zolrac had some private problems (and actually asked him to). That also goes with its YouTube version, but someone actually managed to upload a recorded version of this episode. *Most of the deaths in this episode involved the characters' head. *Nobody dies until 3 minutes and 10 seconds. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Zolrac3005's Episodes Category:Episodes with actual animations